


One Hot Morning

by sapphirexdaze



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirexdaze/pseuds/sapphirexdaze
Summary: After a long night with your girlfriend, you wake up with some urges that need to be tended to.





	One Hot Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Overwatch fanfic, featuring my favorite wife, Sombra. Reader is a female college student in her early to mid-twenties (Not that it really matters, but I might want to write something with Sombra again in the future with the same character so 🤷). Enjoy!

Waking up to the dim sunlight that protruded through the bedroom window, you groaned, stretching yourself out like a cat. The blanket that covered your naked frame partially covered your face as well, and the temptation to fully engulf yourself under it was starting to build up as the seconds rolled by.

Shifting a bit, you found yourself reaching for your phone, checking the time. Seeing that it wasn't noon yet, you immediately decided to attempt to fall back asleep. That was until you felt something, or someone, beside you shift and cling onto your waist.

You smiled, gently turning to be greeted by your girlfriend's sleeping face. Her face was clear from her usual makeup, and her dyed hair was an absolute mess, having been untangled from the bun she put it in last night. Yours was probably no better off than hers though. You set your arms around her and snuggled up against the crook of her neck, recalling the exciting events of last night.

You guys had decided on a movie night... Well, she decided on a horror movie night, knowing it would be an easy way to get you to cuddle up to her. You were always so jumpy when it came to horror films. Not that you were opposed to being so close to her to begin with, but it was also funny to see how over the top scared you got when a jump scare would pop up (She was always willing to switch things up if you ever got too scared though).

You were always so busy with school and the number of essays and exams you had to study for was really taking a toll on you. Your girlfriend had also been quite busy lately, with Talon constantly on her ass sending her assignment after assignment. So, once she got a break, Sombra decided that you two were overdue for a nice, relaxing, and fun date night.

It obviously ended well as you recalled at some point not even paying attention to the movie in front of you, but instead you two were more focused on each other. You could practically still feel how good her lips felt against yours, how her tongue danced with yours. Her hands had roamed and explored your body, sending shivers up your spine whenever her nails grazed over your sensitive spots. You don't even remember how you two made it to the bedroom, but you do remember how amazing her tongue felt against your wet folds like how it always does.

Just the thought of the mind-blowing sex you guys had last night had you hot and bothered all over again.

Sombra was still fast asleep, but you desperately needed her to wake up. So, you thought the best wake-up call would be to shower her neck with kisses. You started out light but got a bit more aggressive when you noticed that she was beginning to stir.

"Mmm," she softly moaned and eventually opened one eye. "Buenos dias, mi corazon."

"Morning." You replied, softly running your tongue over a newly formed hickey you placed on the base of her neck. "Sleep well?"

The hacker shivered at the feel of your tongue against her skin. She nodded and began to slowly rub your back. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Yeah, I always do when I'm with you."

Your girlfriend chuckled. "No harm in asking." Sombra turned her head slightly to kiss the corner of your lips.

You accepted it, but still wanted more. It took her by surprise when the palm of your hand met with the side of her face and gently turned her head more so that you could fully kiss her. Not that she was complaining.

The Latina unconsciously let out a sigh and kissed you back, soon reclaiming her usual dominance over the kiss. She smiled as she felt your hands curl into her hair, asking her to deepen your kiss, to which she did without any further instruction. You moaned as she bit you bottom lip, her tongue soon wrestling with yours once more. Your hips bucked as she suddenly grabbed your ass, making you groan into her mouth with excitement.

"Someone's frisky this morning." Sombra huskily whispered against your lips. "Normally you don't even let me kiss you until we've both brushed our teeth."

"Exceptions come into play when I want you to fuck me as amazingly as you did last night."

You could practically hear the growl that arose from your girlfriend's throat when she said, "Anything for you, carina."

Immediately, she got to work, capturing your mouth with hers once more. Sombra's hands glided up and down your sides before one happily rested on your breast, kneading it with such intensity that you couldn't help but to whimper into her mouth and softly glide your fingers along the shaved part of her head.

You two finally stopped kissing as she moved down to tend to your other breast. Her warm mouth engulfed your hardened bud, and her soft tongue gently caressed it, making you squirm at how good it felt. You suddenly felt her other hand slip down to your burning core, and her digits gently stroked your wet flesh. You couldn't help but to gasp at the feel of her clipped nails grazing against your skin.

"You're already so wet for me, babe." She purred. "It's only been a few hours and you're ready for me again?"

"You know you- ah, always have that kind of effect on me." You mumbled, basking in the pleasure and attention you were getting.

"If that's the case..." The hacker stopped her movements, much to your disappointment, and rolled off you and out from the bed. You immediately let out a frustrated whine and tried to coax her back into bed with you.

She chuckled at your cute pleas. "Relajarse (Y/N), I'm just getting something that I know the both of us are going to love."

You watched as she crouched down and pulled out a box from under the bed. She opened it and pulled out a strap, a standard sized purple dildo attached to it. It was custom made with material that Sombra could hack and manipulate. She made it so that the user (which was mainly her) could feel everything and obtain the same kind of pleasure as if it were the real thing. It was a win-win, which explains why you two used it the most out of the other toys you shared.

You watched Sombra slowly adjust the strap. Once it was comfortable around her waist, she made her way back into the bed with you. She laid you down on your back and you didn't waste any time spreading your legs for her.

Sombra began peppering your neck with kisses and you snaked your arms around hers. You began to slowly grind your hips against her, trying to create some friction between you and the fake cock that was centered between your legs.

"You're so eager." The Latina whispered. Her voice shook slightly and groaned as she adjusted to the new sensations that were greeting her body. "Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes," you replied, "please Sombra, I need you inside of me. I want you to fuck me." You begged, knowing just how much she loved to hear those words slip away from your lips.

Deciding not to tease you any further, Sombra reached down to adjust the two of you. The tip of the cock finally greeting your slick entrance. You let out a shaky breath as your girlfriend slowly slid the rest of it inside of your dripping hole.

Not a moment later did she being to thrust herself into you, the both of you moaning as you allowed yourselves to be engulfed in lust. Sombra hoisted one of your legs up and over her shoulder to gain better momentum and access.

"Fuck," you moaned, your vision becoming hazy, "faster, ah, harder!"

Sombra answered your cries by firmly gripping onto your waist, rapidly and wildly thrusting the toy deeper into you. It glided easily back and forth as your pussy quickly coated it with your substance. The sound of the bed creaking under you, the sound of the dildo slapping against your wet pussy and being able to feel those tightening walls of yours was driving the hacker insane.

"Mierda," Sombra breathed, looking down at you with hunger in her violet eyes, "do you like that, babe?" She asked, giving your ass a hard slap. You shuddered and quickly answered with another pleasured moan. "¿Sí? ¿Te gusta cuando te follo así?"

You couldn't focus on trying to translate what she said. Nor could you really answer. All you could do was let out little whimpers and devious sounds as Sombra continued to pleasure you.

Soon enough, she picked up the pace again, and began fucking you with an unsteady rhythm. She was close, and so were you.

"Estoy cerca, voy a correrme." She warned, and not long after, she did. Sombra let out a loud moan that signaled her orgasm. She lowered herself more onto you, grunting as her body quivered, trying to ride out her orgasm and attempting to bring you to your climax as well.

It didn't take long for you to cum after her. It hit you with a sudden force that you couldn't help but to softly bite down into her shoulder to muffle the brief scream that escaped from your lungs. You clawed at Sombra's back, leaving marks and scratches parallel to her cybernetic implant. She didn't stop penetrating you until she was completely sure that you got everything out of your system. Only then did she carefully pull out the toy and strip it off, throwing it across the floor.

You took a moment to catch your breath. Your orgasms can usually be really intense, so you usually tried your best to take a moment to calm your nerves since you tend to be extremely sensitive after sex.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Sombra shakily plopped down next to you, gently caressing your sides, and her face was painted with concern as she took note of your half dead state, "¿estás bien? I didn't get too rough did I?"

You softly laughed at the question. This was rather tame compared to other steamy nights. "No," your voice was weak and husk, "you were great, as always."

"I mean, I don't mean to brag, but..."

You rolled your eyed and lazily slapped your girlfriend's arm. She laughed at your antics, but then snuggled closer to you and took you in her arms. "Seriously though, do you need anything? Water?"

You shook your head. "Just you, and a few more hours of sleep."

"Hm," she mused, "I can live with that."

You nuzzled closer to your girlfriend and basked in the warmth that she provided. You sighed in content as she pulled the thick blanket back over your naked bodies, and closed your eyes, allowing sleep to slowly take you over.


End file.
